Janet Cunningham
Biography Janet Cunningham was a survivor in The Final Destination. She was the best friend of Lori Milligan and ex-girlfriend of Hunt Wynorski. She is the survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. She was the most sentimental, out of the survivors. She is also considered to be up-tight by Hunt. Janet was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She is very sensitive and realistic. She attend college along with Lori and Hunt. She and Hunt have their relationship, before they break up each other and became friends. Janet, Lori and Hunt along with Nick, watch the race at the McKinley Speedway for their college break. Janet is also known to have owned a small toy dog. Janet was the eighth survivor of the crash to die. The Final Destination Janet and her friends are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. After Nick O'Bannon suffers a premonition of the speedway crash, he freaks out causing a stir around the people. However, The disaster in the speedway did really happened just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Nadia Monroy being obliterated by a tire. Janet is at the café along with Hunt, Lori and Nick, shocked over the incident earlier. They watch the news on the memorial at the speedway. Nick and Lori decide to go to the memorial, but Janet doesn't want to go because she is still shaken by the events and Hunt joins with her as Nick and Lori go on instead. The next day, Janet watch the news on Carter Daniels' death, and contacts Lori on what happened. After Samantha Lane's death, Nick and Lori explain to Janet and Hunt about Death's plan and cheating death. Janet doesn't believe them and prepares to leave, but Lori tries to convince her about what will happen. Janet ignores Lori and leaves with Hunt leaving shortly after. The next day, Janet is going to the car wash. Yet her fate turns real when she was nearly drowned and skinned alive in her car but Lori and George Lanter save her. Three days later, Janet prepares to go shopping along with Lori. She and Lori are watching a movie. When Lori begins seeing the same omens just like what Nick predicted in the speedway earlier, Janet calms her down and tells her that it's over. After Nick notices the premonition on Lori and Janet's death at the theater, he races to the mall and manages to stop the explosion. Death Two weeks after the events that took place, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Janet is dragged underneath the truck's tires and many of her bones are shattered and crushed.